1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel chemiluminescent reagents for use in the detection and quantification of various substances, for example, in clinical applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many clinical methods have been developed to label substances with enzymes and measure the activity of the labeled enzymes by chemiluminescence. Such chemiluminescence measurements are suitable for clinical tests in terms of their simple availability, promptness and high sensitivity. Enzymes used for the chemiluminescence measurements are peroxidases, alkaline phosphotases, glycol oxidases, and the like. Suitable chemiluminescent substances used for the chemiluminescence measurements are luminol, isoluminol, lophine, lucigenin, peryoxalate, and the like. See, the following Patent Publication Nos. 1 to 6.    (Patent Publication No. 1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 59-171839    (Patent Publication No. 2) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 2-174694    (Patent Publication No. 3) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 2-291299    (Patent Publication No. 4) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 3-35147    (Patent Publication No. 5) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 7-327694    (Patent Publication No. 6) Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-313443
However, these chemiluminescent substances have the disadvantages of relatively poor solubility in water, which is essential for chemiluminescent detection, incorporation of impurities, and possible degradation during storage.
Specifically, luminol and peryoxalate are required to be dissolved in organic solvents, such as acetonitrile, for the preparation of high-concentration solutions. Lucigenin has the problems of short luminescence retention and severe background noise. Lophine chemiluminescence has the problems of poor water solubility and low luminescence yield.